A semiconductor chip, such as a system-on-chip (SOC), may include a fabric (e.g., Advanced eXtensible Interface (AXI) or Advanced Peripheral Bus (APB) based fabric) connecting multiple devices on the chip. There are cases where a device needs to be powered down or rebooted while other circuits or devices of the chip are still active. Because other circuits in the chip are still active, they may still try to perform transactions involving the device that is being powered down or rebooted or that has been powered down. It is desirable to properly handle these transactions in compliance with certain requirements of the fabric.